


The power knows not

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Just a little smut one-shot that uses sex magic to help with killing the dark lord. Ps. The night before the big battle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and Hogwarts belong to J. K. Rowling. I only have rights to the idea for this crazy smutshot.

He barely got his pants down enough to take his hard cock out and shoved it into the pink hole covered by lace underwear. He grunted when he finally sank in all the way. He was panting with effort not to just pound into the willing body below him. He was shaking with effort to hold himself still until he got the nod to go ahead. He grit his teeth and breathed slowly. Finally, "Move." was grunted out below him. He pulled back and slowly pushed back in. Oh Sweet Merlin, he was so terribly tight and delicious. He wanted to last, so he took it slow at first. Rocking back in for the in and out of the man below him. His eyes tightly shut, biting his lip, sweating and grunting. He looked beautiful like this. He couldn't believe this beautiful man had allowed him this pleasure. He wasn't going to back down now. Not when the man had so willing offered himself to him. It wouldn't work any other way.

He started to speed up his movements. He started pounding into him. "Uh uh uh uh" He could help making these sounds. This was his first time. "Oh Merlin yes, you are so tight. Taking me so well." He babbled. He couldn't help it. He would be mortified later, but he just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. He knew the other man would take the mickey out of him for this later, but that would be dealt with later. Right now he focused on the pure pleasure of fucking the lovely creature below him.

He knew this was just for tonight, and his heart constricted at the thought. It couldn't just be for tonight. He promised himself right then that if they both survived the hell the next day, then he would pursue more than just the one night. Hopefully he wouldn't be outright rejected.

He kept fucking into his lover. And he realized with a start that he did love him.

He started to thrust into him harder and faster. "Yessss.... Fuck! Yes!" He kept fucking him. The man below him started to moan consistently, he could tell he was close. "Come on my cock, come." He commanded. The other man's eyes widened and he did as asked. He exploded his release all over his stomach.

Harry smiled down at Severus. He felt Severus clench around him and Harry so close to the edge took only a few more thrusts and pushed deeply into Severus and spilled his release into him. "FFfuck! I love you Severus!" Harry screamed. As he came down from his high, he realized what he had shouted at the end, as Severus stared up at him unblinking. Harry closed his eyes in shame. He couldn't believe he just told the man that he loved him with fucking his brains out. The golden light that surrounded them as they completed the ritual glowed brightly letting them know it worked. Harry was relieved. They were both now protected for tomorrow's battle. Neither man noticed the soft white glow settling on Severus' midsection. Harry was still mortified by what had just spilled out of his mouth. Once he calmed down, he removed himself from Severus and cleaned them up.

"Harry."

Harry stopped in his flee from the room and situation. He couldn't look at the man. He was so close to tears. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him, it hurt.

"Harry please look at me."

Harry turned to look at Severus, who didn't betray his thoughts and feelings on his face. He stayed calm and hid behind his Occlumency walls. Meanwhile Harry's feelings were displayed openly.

"Harry, do you truly love me?"

Harry swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. He choked out "Yes."

Severus nodded. "We will talk tomorrow, when we have won and survived this ordeal."

With that promise, Harry crawled into the bed next to Severus and held him until sleep claimed him.

*

After the battle Harry was sore and aching, but he had to find him. He had to know whether or not the other man survived. It was important. He looked everywhere. He was on the verge of tears once again when he learned Severus was barely alive, but in the hospital wing.

He raced down to be by his side. When he reached, he was so relieved to see Severus alive, that he did cry. "How is he?" He asked Madame Pomfrey.

"He will survive, him and the child he carries." Harry looked up shocked. He didn't even know that was a possibility.

"Ch-Child?"

"Oh right Mr. Potter, you might not know that powerful wizards are able to get pregnant."

"But it's only been one day!" Harry blurted. Then reddened when he realized he had just implicated himself.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble or anything. You are of age. And magic can tell as soon as conception, did either of you see a white light settle on his abdomen?"

Harry shook his head no. He was otherwise occupied. He shrugged sheepishly at her when she gave him a knowing look.

"He will wake tomorrow. I just gave him some sleeping potion that is safe for the baby. Why don't you rest up and see him tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and went and did just that.

The next morning he went down to see Severus. He was awake and alert. Harry smiled and sat down next to Severus. He reached for his hand, and Severus gave it to him as he gave a warm smile.

"So we should talk." Severus said.

Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and prayed he said this right. "I still love you. I want to be with you Severus. I want forever. I would bond with you today if you would allow it."

Severus looked shocked. He slowly smiled. "I had no idea you felt that way, but am glad. You should know that I am pregnant. I would nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I fell in love with you as well. I would bond with you today as well. Minerva could do it for us."

Harry grinned. "I already knew about the baby, but that is not the reason I proposed. I am glad you agree. We can talk to Minerva when you are let go, which is when?"

"Another minute or two Mr. Potter, and congratulations." Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry smiled at the witch and thanked her. After Severus was released they walked hand in hand to Minerva's office who was too happy to bond them once Harry grabbed his friends to witness the joyous occasion. He didn't tell them what he wanted, but once they reached her office, and realized what was going on they gave him an odd look but shrugged and said they would stand by him through anything. He smiled at them. Harry was glad for their support.

When the ceremony was over they kissed to seal the bond they now shared.

They ventured towards their future together with love and happiness surrounding them.

-THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update of their relationship.

Harry treated Severus like the prince he was. They were finally living the life they had always wanted. They were happy. They lived in a secluded cabin with their beautiful son, Castor, who was the perfect combination of the both of them. He was the light of their life. Severus started his own potions owl ordering business. Harry helped Severus publish his own potions book. Harry also had helped him start his business and had several other investments that were paving out well for them. Harry stayed at home to raise their son. Ron and Hermione also came over with their daughter Rose for play dates. Even Draco and Astoria joined them with their son Scorpius. Harry and Severus were truly blessed. They eventually became pregnant again with twin girls that they named Lyra and Vega. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
